Dance with Me
by BlackHikari-13
Summary: Today is Lance Corporal Levi's thirty-fifth birthday. He tells Commander Erwin to keep it a secret, but the Scouting Legion happens to find out and throw him a small birthday party for him. Eren, however, has a different present for him.


**Title: **Dance with Me

**Author: **BlackHikari

**Word Count: **5,348

**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Pairing:** Levi/Eren

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, a sexual encounter between an adult and a minor, slight swearing, and fluff(?)

**Summary: **Today is Lance Corporal Levi's thirty-fifth birthday. He tells Commander Erwin to keep it a secret, but the Scouting Legion happens to find out and throw him a small birthday party for him. Eren, however, has a different present for him.

* * *

"Absolutely not," the lance corporal hissed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and glaring up at the taller blonde. There was absolutely no way that Levi was going to tell the squad about his birthday. It was already a nuisance enough with other comrades birthdays, having to go around and celebrate them, no matter what they were doing that day. It was one of the most ridiculous things he had to take part in, and there was no way that anyone would of changed his opinion.

Erwin sighed and he looked down at the shorter man, keeping himself reserved and calm. "For the last three years, you have insisted that we do not celebrate your birthday. It's time that you take pride in your age and just let us celebrate you living another year," he replied to him, watching Levi's stern expression stay the same. "It won't be that bad."

Levi grumbled and he sighed irritably and ran his fingers through his hair. "Goddammit, fine. Since you're insisting that I engage in such a childish and useless form of entertainment, I guess I can just suffer through it like I always do," he groaned.

* * *

Eren looked at Hanji with raised eyebrows and his mouth agape. "It's the corporal's birthday today? I had no idea…" he murmured, looking to the side and then furrowed his dark brown eyebrows together. "Does the rest of the squad know?"

Hanji smiled widely and looked rather proud of herself. If Eren didn't know about Levi's birthday, then it would be the perfect scenario for Levi to be surprised about what they were going to do for the now thirty-five year old. "He turned thirty-five today, and Erwin wants us to do something special for him, since he always wants us to ignore his birthday. But, this year we're making an exception and we're going to host something for Levi during dinner!" Hanji explained happily.

The fifteen year old nodded slowly and then scratched the back of his head. "Is he okay with that though? I mean, he doesn't look like the type to agree with that kinda thing," Eren murmured, almost afraid that Levi was around to hear him.

The elder woman waved off the other's question. "Ah, don't worry about that at all! We're going to take care of everything! So, just rest and make sure to tell everyone about the engagement later tonight!" she exclaimed, then she began to head off quickly.

Eren widened his eyes. "A-Ah! Wait, Hanji!" he yelled, then he sighed, as the woman was already gone. The teenager sighed heavily and pursed his lips before heading off in the opposite direction, heading to the dining area. He knew that Armin and Mikasa were already there, so if he had to spread the word about the small thing they were doing, that was probably the best place to start.

A sigh left his lips as he made his way to the dining area, actually getting a chance to think about the corporal and his birthday. Since it was the first year that he was here, he had known nothing about it. Additionally, Levi had never even mentioned when his birthday was when they spent time together.

Well, Eren had never thought to ask.

So, being the kid he was, he felt so bad for not asking. He felt as he could really do something for the other, and it would be something meaningful. Eren thought for a moment before he ran his fingers through his hair and continued down the stone hallway. It wasn't the end of the world. It also wasn't too late to do something for the other.

Eren had to think of something, and fast.

* * *

It was dark. It was silent. The darkening silence was deafening. His breathing was low and quickly paced. His knees and toes were aching from setting them down on the floor boards for so long. His hands that were keeping himself upright were starting to shake and were very close to falling asleep. He felt so nervous that if he were to fall, it would ruin absolutely everything.

He bit his bottom lip and gritted his teeth, only for his hand to slip a bit and hit a nearby chair. "Shit," he cursed lowly, wincing at the sound of the low bang that echoed through the quiet room.

"Shh!"

"Remain still!"

"Quiet!"

Hushed and harsh whispers that were directed to him made him blush slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, adjusting himself a bit before he swallowed thickly. It was hard to see in absolute darkness. It was hard to concentrate in nearly absolute silence, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears.

Eren was nervous. This had to be a bad idea. Corporal Levi would kill them all if he didn't like this. Oh, and Eren knew he wouldn't like it. He was already looking forward to his untimely end. He knew Levi would make it painful and slow. Just the thought made the other shiver with fear.

It was until that he heard the door to the dining area rattle slightly that he didn't feel true fear in the pit of his stomach. The creaking of wood and aged metal filled the pitch black room, and it was soon followed by the sound of the grumbling of his superior. "Why the hell is it so dark in here?" he muttered before going over to a window and opening it, light filling the room.

As soon as the lights went on, several other people jumped up from their hiding places, bright smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday, corporal Levi!" a chorus of excited voices ran through the air, only for Eren to join in slowly and offer a hesitant smile to his superior.

The lance corporal raised both of his thin black eyebrows in mild surprise, staring at everyone that had jumped out and shouted at him. Within the crowd, Hanji and Petra were offering him wide smiles and a reassuring pair of thumbs up. Commander Erwin gave the elder a small smile, arms crossed firmly over his broad chest. Several of the new recruits seemed hesitant, but they all offered him congratulatory smiles, as if to say, "congrats for lasting so long".

However, when silver eyes shifted to teal colored ones, Levi was surprised to see a pink blush coating the younger's cheeks. Eren's eyes seemed to just leak admiration for the man, and it made Levi feel…good for a few moments.

"What….the hell is going on here?" Levi asked after a few moments of silence, glaring at the squad of soldiers that decided to partake to such a useless event.

Hanji was the first to speak for the group of stunned cadets. "It's a birthday party for you, Levi! You know, to celebrate your thirty-fifth birthday. And since it's been awhile that we've celebrated your birthday, we thought it would be a nice change," the brunette replied honestly and happily.

The raven stared at the woman for a moment, narrowing his eyes to focus his glare only onto her. Not only did her happy stance not fault, but actually, her smile only seemed to get bigger.

After a few moments, Levi let out an exasperated sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out. "Fine. Thanks for going to all this trouble…I guess," he replied, a chorus of relieved sighs echoing through the large room.

Soon, the sound of pleasant classical music began to play in the room, and the squad began to spread out into more corners of the room. Quiet, but audible chattering began to fill the stone room. Several other people, including, but not limited to Sasha and Connie walked over to the table that was serving snacks and drinks. The most surprising, but endearing action that occurred among the troops was that couples began to fill he space meant for dancing. Walking hand in hand, young pairings of soldiers began to waltz along to the pleasant music that filled the room.

Levi watched, haven't moving from his spot by the window, as couples danced. He was actually almost feeling jealous of them, not having danced with someone else in a long time or even partaking in such an event like this. But, to be frank, seeing the troops like this made him…happy?

Levi let out a slightly irritated sigh and he pushed himself off the wall, only for the young Titan shifter to walk over to him. Raising a dark eyebrow in question, Levi only received a hesitant smile in response. "Hello, sir," Eren greeted him hesitantly.

The lance corporal nodded in response. "Hello, Eren. Are you taking advantage of the festivities?" he questioned in reply.

Eren shifted a bit where he was standing and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I was hoping to spend the evening with corporal," he murmured, voice wavering a bit.

The shorter man looked a bit taken aback from the statement, only to relax his shoulders a bit. "Oh?" he inquired, silently asking for further details.

Eren nodded in confirmation, smiling a bit more confident, knowing he had the other's attention. "Well, I was kinda wondering if maybe corporal would….want to dance," he spoke softly, looking toward the stone ground shyly and in a tad bit embarrassment. Eren was never truly this bold, especially to his superiors. The actual only time that he was bold was with his friends or even when he wasn't thinking straight. So this was just him taking a chance.

Levi inwardly smirked, quite liking this unsure and shy side of Eren. Dare he say it, it was very endearing and quite adorable.

Levi nodded slowly in understanding, then he sighed and lifted himself off the wall. Silver gray eyes darted to the other, making Eren's stance stiffen. Levi noticed this; however he chose to ignore it. "I suppose we can dance together," Levi answered his question with an affirmative bob of his head.

Eren stared at the other for a moment, completely taken aback from his answer. He had honestly thought that Levi would reject him completely and tell him to just sit down and shut the hell up.

However, that did not happen.

What did happen, however, was an agreement to dance with him without any questions to ask why Eren would propose such a ludicrous idea. Lance Corporal Levi had actually agreed to dance with him. This was a dream come true.

After further examination of what had actually just happened between the two, Eren gave a smile and he held out his hand for the corporal to take.

"Then shall we dance, sir?" Eren asked in a prideful and confident voice.

"We shall, Jäger," Levi replied, placing his hand on top of Eren's in return.

* * *

After Eren had guided Levi to the middle of the designated area to dance, Eren had turned to Levi completely and stood up completely straight. Levi returned the same stance, in which Eren had to hold back a small snicker. Seeing Levi stand up straighter than he actually was like seeing a small kitten try to imitate a large and intimidating lion. In Levi's case, to be realistic, was like a small kitten actually being the large and ferocious lion.

Eren stepped closer to the other, using a hand to intertwine his and Levi's fingers. His other hand moved itself to the middle of the corporal's back, pushing the other close to his own form. Levi held back onto Eren's hand, making sure not to crush his fingers in the process. His free hand, however, latched itself onto one of Eren's broad shoulders.

"You know, for a brat, your form is actually fairly perfect. You need to just relax…you're way too tense," Levi commented.

Eren did his best to follow Levi's advice, trying to relax as much as he could. He lowered his shoulders a bit and he craned his neck a bit lower. "Is this better?"

Levi nodded. "Better."

It only took a moment for the classical music to start back up, and Eren made the first move.

Moving along to the tempo of the music, his right foot stepped forward, and Levi was quick to move his left foot back. Slowly but surely, Eren moved them into a pattern of steps.

Forward, side, back, side, side, back. And repeat.

Soon, the tempo and the beat of the song began to get a tad bit faster, and Eren began to guide them both into spins and twirls. Sidestepping and twinkling toes began to become a common movement between the two soldiers.

As they danced, silver eyes stared up into teal colored eyes, irises sparkling. They were both having fun. This was a new experience for the both of them, dancing in sync with the beautiful music that played in the background. They both had not a single care in the world, lost in the music. But that was not the only thing they were lost together in.

Neither had felt such tingling in their chests. Neither had stared into each other's eyes for so long. Neither had noticed how beautiful blue green or silver could be. Neither had felt such passion for what they were doing together at the moment. Neither had seen such beauty in the other. It was as if they weren't dancing to the beautiful music in the background, but to the synchronized beating of their hearts.

The music was almost nonexistent as Eren lifted his arm and he slowly allowed Levi to twirl gracefully. As Levi completed the turn, he stepped back into that embrace just as Eren pulled him back into it.

The music began to fade out, but the passion in their eyes and movements did not falter.

As one last movement in their dance, Eren pulled the other flush against his body and he then tightened it. The elder man did not protest as he was brought flush against the younger.

Before the last notes began to play themselves out, Eren slowly and carefully dipped Levi down, and Levi gracefully applied all of his weight onto his feet. The two males gazed at each other for a moment before the music completely ended.

As careful as he was before, Eren brought Levi back onto his feet, and let go of him when he was sure the elder was stable on his feet.

"Thank you for the dance, sir."

Levi nodded slowly. "Thank you as well, Eren. I enjoyed it."

Eren nodded and he smiled genuinely. "It was a pleasure," he replied, then he turned to walk back to he sides. Suddenly, Eren felt a tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. Confused, the teen turned back to only face the corporal. "Sir?"

"Come to my room after the party, Eren."

* * *

To say Eren was excited about going to the corporal's room was an understatement. He had never seen Levi's room, and he was also looking forward to seeing the corporal again. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why specifically Levi would want him to come to his private quarters at a time like this. It was nearly midnight.

Eren gave a thoughtful hum as he walked down the stone hallway, the only other sound filling his ears being the clacking of the soles of his boots on the rock flooring. The brunette couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason. What could his corporal possibly want at this time of night? What did he need so desperately that Eren needed to come after his own birthday celebration?

That's when he stopped.

Wanted? Needed? That sounded like…

Eren pursed his lips and he clicked his tongue. There was no way that Levi wanted something like that from him. Even so, that one thought made Eren feel a bit rejected or upset. Did he want this too? Did he want to….have sex with the corporal?

That thought had to make him blush lightly. Yet he couldn't help wonder what sex with corporal would be like. Of course, sex had been explained to him, both ways, and he always wondered what sex actually was like. But, how would it be with the corporal?

There was no doubt that corporal Levi was experienced. That, Eren was sure of. So he had no reason to worry about it right? As long as Eren wanted it, and Levi wanted it, there was nothing to be concerned about.

Eren breathed out and he sighed, stepping forward to continue walking to the corporal's chambers. He tried to keep his worried thoughts in the back of his head. Corporal wouldn't purposely hurt him or make him do anything. Right?

Eren stopped in front of a wooden door and he shifted nervously before he sighed. There was absolutely nothing to worry about! It was just…even Eren didn't know what this was.

Before he could hesitate any further, he used his knuckles to knock on the door three times, making sure that Levi could hear it. After hearing a confirming "come in", Eren turned the metal knob and he opened it, peaking his head in first before sliding in the rest of his body.

Eren closed the door behind him and turned to the corporal, seeing his superior sitting on the bed. Levi had already removed his jacket, his maneuver gear straps, and his boots. Even his cravat was missing from his neck. It was honestly odd to see Levi without his signature piece of clothing.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Eren questioned, leaning against the closed door and relaxing against it.

Levi nodded. "I did," he answered, only to stand back up from the bed and walk over to the young cadet. "Dance with me," he stated, "Just once more."

Eren stared at him for a moment before nodding and taking off his own jacket. He placed it on a coat hanger before kicking his boots off and setting them beside each other. Eren even unbuckled and loosened all of his straps, just to make sure he had extra mobility when he danced.

After making sure all of his accessories were off, he took Levi's hand, only to lift it up to his lips and kiss it gently. Levi tensed a bit at this, but didn't protest. Eren took this as a chance to do more.

Eren slid his soft lips over his corporal's skin, teasing he flesh lightly. His other hand made its way to Levi's wrist, pulling up the sleeve. Slowly but surely, Eren ran his lips up to his wrist, kissing each part of his skin tenderly.

Levi was sure he would never see Eren do this, yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything to stop the teenager. As much as he hated to admit it, he was finding the attention Eren gave him to be endearing and heart warming.

It was true, he had told Eren to come to his bedroom to maybe mess around with he kid, but now, he could feel like this wasn't going to be a one time thing. Maybe this could be a bit more than a one time thing. And perhaps that thought made him a bit…happy?

"Eren," Levi breathed, making Eren draw his attention from his wrist to his face. Teal irises gazed into silver ones and Eren blinked up innocently at him.

"What is it, corporal?" Eren asked softly.

Levi stared at him for a moment before breathing out of his nose slowly. "….I want to kiss you," he murmured his request, feeling a bit ashamed for wanting such a thing from the brat. Even so, it could be like a birthday present.

Eren stared at him, a bit surprised by what the corporal wanted from him. It was completely unexpected. Sure, he would of done anything that Levi asked of him, and this was definitely something he wouldn't object to. Swallowing the tad bit of nervousness he felt, Eren nodded and he lifted his head.

Slowly, Levi leaned forward and stood up as straight as he could, taking the collar of Eren's shirt into one of his hands and fisting it. He then pulled him down, making sure the younger's face was directly in front of his. Before Eren could protest (if he wanted to), Levi pulled him forward into a hard kiss.

Levi's lips were absolutely much more softer than he would of thought. The corporal's pink flesh was warm, moist, and absolutely welcoming. It was comforting, and Eren wanted more.

Eren pressed into the kiss, his hands grasping onto the corporal's dress shirt. Levi did the same and wrapped his lean arms around the younger's neck. Their lips pressed harder against each other, both finding the kiss absolutely enjoyable. Both were feeling sparks of electricity run up and down their spines pleasurably, and they wanted more.

Practically rushing, Levi poked his tongue from between his lips and licked at Eren's lips. Eren shuddered from the feeling of the wet muscle against his mouth, but he couldn't help but feel something weird. Nonetheless, Eren accepted the invitation for mingling and he opened his lips.

The elder took the chance and he thrust his tongue into Eren's wet cavern, nearly moaning at the taste of him. Eren tasted like his favorite kind of tea, even though he knew for a fact that the brat didn't even like tea. Levi didn't question it though; he just enjoyed the taste while it lasted.

Eren, on the other hand was practically already gone. Levi's taste was absolutely overwhelming. The corporal tasted oddly sweet and sugary, despite his sour attitude. His tongue tasted of the rare chocolate he had been privileged to try a few weeks ago, and that familiar taste on the corporal's tongue was enough to submit himself to Levi completely.

Their tongues twisted and pressed on each other, teeth clashed as the intensity of their kiss got hotter and hotter, and they were now practically clinging to each other. Pants of lost breath filled the thick air, slurping noises filling the empty room. They didn't dare break apart, not wanting to loose the passion in their kiss, even as Eren moved forward and he dropped onto the bed, pulling Levi with him.

Levi complied happily with no protest whatsoever, straddling Eren's waist with his lean and muscular legs. Lips, tongues, and teeth continued to clash and meet, hands sliding up and down their heated and aroused bodies.

The raven haired male was the first to break away from their hot and heavy make out session, only to nip and kiss his way over Eren's jawline and down to his neck. Eren took this opportunity to catch his breath, panting heavily and tilting his head back.

Levi skillfully licked at Eren's throat, his mouth latching onto his tanned flesh and rapidly sucking to mark his possession as his. Eren moaned beneath him, closing his eyes tightly as the man above him marked him. The corporal's tongue felt rough and hot against his skin, and the teeth that dug into his tender flesh felt sharp and needy.

Eren moaned again, only for Levi to draw away and lick at the dark bruise and the maroon colored blood that leaked out from the thin wound. This time the younger's body shivered violently, his hands clenching at the sheets below him.

Levi lifted his head and licked his lips, taking in the sight of the other a blushing and panting mess. That brown hair was disheveled and out of place. His cheeks were dusted a pink hue, and his lips were slightly swollen. Eren's small pink muscle darted from his mouth, gliding over his lips and wetting them. Levi couldn't help but let out a thick swallow and notice the tightening in his pants. The boy looked absolutely_gorgeous and delicious._

Levi was quick to glide his hands down to the hem of Eren's shirt, sliding it up his toned abs and chest. Eren gasped lightly and he opened his eyes a bit. He watched, eyes glazed over as his superior ran his thumbs over his skin, teasing him lightly. Eren bit his bottom lip, only to let out a moan as Levi brushed his perk nipples.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Levi's throat, proud of his new discovering. "Oh? You like that, Eren?" he asked rather proudly, only to move his fingers back down to his chest and running his hands over the skin.

Eren responded with a low groan, arching up into that hot touch. "C-Corporal… please," he whispered, curling his toes.

"Please what, Eren? You'll have to be more specific…" he trailed off as he climbed off his waist and got in between his legs.

The fifteen year old groaned in frustration before he looked to the other. "Please touch me here," he replied softly in embarrassment, taking his hand and putting it over his nipple.

Quite surprised at the other's slight boldness, Levi could only nod before he trailed his fingers over the nub, slowly rubbing it with his fingers. Eren let out a shuddering breath, encouraging the other further. Levi smirked a bit and he moved his used his thumb and forefinger to pinch and roll the nipple between his fingers. Eren bit his lip and he arched his back slightly, letting out a small whine.

Oh, how Levi wanted to hear that sound again.

Levi didn't give Eren a chance to react before he used both hands on his buds, pinching them and rolling them roughly between his fingers. Eren widened his eyes and he moaned loudly. "Ahh! Oh… _fuck,_" he whined out.

The elder grinned to himself before he continued to massage and assault the other's chest, slowly making his hips way over to Eren's pressing them together. The couple let out a simultaneous moan, finding themselves seeing spots of black as their confined erections finally pressed against each other. "Shit, Eren, you're going to rip through your uniform," Levi groaned.

Eren let out an aroused whine, feeling desperate to have Levi's skin on his own. The boy leaned up and he quickly unbuttoned Levi's shirt, tearing it off his body. The corporal didn't protest the other's actions, feeling just as desperate. Levi's hands slid over Eren's waist and he grasped his hips, pulling him against his hips and grinding against him.

Eren moaned loudly and he gripped onto Levi's shoulders, rolling his hips right back into Levi's. The teen threw his head back, panting as droplets of sweat ran down his forehead and a thin sheet of moisture clung to his skin.

Levi panted lowly, only to slide his hands down to onto Eren's lower back and pull him flush against his body. He connected their lips in a rough kiss, teeth once again clashing and tongues sliding against each other. They both moaned into the hot kiss, Eren arching and pushing his hips against the elder's hands.

Levi gripped onto Eren's backside, squeezing the mounds teasingly as Eren let out a groan. Only motivated further, Levi pulled down his pants and spread Eren's cheeks, teasing his entrance with a dry finger.

The brunette moaned and closed his eyes tightly. "N-Nghhh…. Corporal, please," he pleaded in a desperate and husky voice.

Levi groaned internally and pushed Eren onto his back, breaking away from their kiss and putting three fingers to his lips. "Suck, Eren," he commanded breathlessly.

Eren was quick to take the offered digits into his mouth, sucking on them and lathering the salty skin with his saliva. Levi felt a twitching in his pants as he watched that lustful face and that beautiful mouth suck on his fingers. The feeling of that tongue and mouth around his fingers brought a low moan from his throat, only for him to take out his fingers before he began to fuck Eren into the bed without preparation.

The raven spread Eren's legs as much as they could go before he traced the puckered ring of muscle with a wet digit. He watched as the younger male trembled and let out a whimper. Levi smirked a bit and he slowly began to thrust in his finger.

Eren twitched and he moaned in a bit of discomfort. His body tensed and he buried his head into the pillow. "Corporal… it hurts…" he hissed out before gripping onto the sheets next to him.

Levi paused his finger and looked over at the other before he leaned forward and gently kissed at his neck, trying to calm him down. "Relax, Eren. It'll feel good soon, you just need to relax," he murmured softly, moving his lips up to his earlobe and gently nipping it.

The younger took in a deep breath and he nodded, closing his eyes as he willed himself to just calm down. Soon, Eren loosened up around Levi's finger and the digit began to move once more, going in deeper and rubbing against his velvety soft insides.

Eren let out a deep breath and he bit his lip as he felt the burning only disappear a tad bit. He wiggled his hips, signally that Levi could put in another finger. Without a word, the elder thrust in a second finger and he began to move the pair of digits at a slow pace, scissoring the other every so often. Eren tensed up every few moments and the only sounds he let out were small whimpers and incoherent murmurs.

That is, until he felt something.

Eren jolted and he felt immense pleasure shoot up his spine, and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan. He arched his back and moved his hands onto Levi's back, scratching at the skin. "_Fuck! _Corporal hit there again, please!" he yelled out.

_Found it._

Levi smirked and he immediately thrust in the third finger, stretching out Eren and relentlessly slamming the tips of his fingers into his sweet spot. The elder watched as Eren moaned and cried out, his body convulsing and his back arching. Eren's erection was leaking with pre-cum, and Levi knew that he was close.

The corporal withdrew his fingers and he unzipped his own pants, pulling out his erection and stroking it with the wetness on his hand.

Eren watched eagerly and lustfully as the man above him stroked his cock and lubed it up as well as he could. He could see the desperation in those steel gray eyes, and he knew that Levi wanted him as much as Eren needed him.

Levi took Eren's thighs into his hands and he positioned himself before he began to thrust himself inside of the younger. Eren tensed up and he bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. "Nnn…! C-Corporal…!" he whined, groaning in his throat.

"Levi. Call me by Levi when we're like this," Levi hissed out before thrusting himself to the hilt.

Eren groaned and he arched his back, scratching at Levi's back. He panted heavily and he tried to relax, knowing that the best part would be when he was ready.

Levi kissed and nipped at Eren's neck, whispering reassuring things in his ear and stroking his cheeks.

Minutes passed and Eren eventually moved his hips, signally Levi to move. Levi immediately responded by slowly pulling out, but then slamming back in. Eren let out a gasp and he moaned, then he breathed out as Levi began to move at a steady pace.

Even more time passed as they moved together, moans and the scent of sex filling the room. Levi's pace quickened and he began to become much more rougher with his movements, getting lost in the pleasure of being inside the younger.

A scream tore from Eren's throat, signalling that he was close to release. "Levi! I-I'm gonna…!" he yelled, only to release his white seed all over his abdomen and his chest, his body convulsing with the bliss of post orgasm. Levi was quick to follow after, his body shaking as he released inside of the younger.

Levi collapsed on the other, both breathing heavily.

"Happy birthday, Levi."


End file.
